1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to broadcasting digital information, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for delivering broadcast video programming to wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs) or laptop computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant demand exists to deliver more content to wireless personal digital assistants, laptop computers, and/or handheld personal digital assistants (PDAs). In the prior art, the only video programming available is in the form of short clips and over the air local television broadcasts. However, PDA and laptop users are not able to receive premium cable channels. These problems may be better understood with a description of prior art broadcasting, satellite based systems, and wireless devices.
Digital direct broadcast systems such as DIRECTV®. and DIRECPC™ broadcast via satellite, television programs and information or computer applications, respectively. DIRECTV® broadcasts television programming in a similar fashion to that of terrestrial television. DIRECPC™ subscribers place requests that are queued up and broadcast, to the subscriber's computer. DIRECPC™ services on-demand requests. DIRECTV® and DIRECPC™ incorporate encryption in addressing for applications such as on-demand requests. These systems provide access control where users make selection decisions in advance of the content being broadcast.
The systems described above are all satellite-based systems. That is, each of the systems delivers content directly from a network operations center to a satellite that broadcasts the information to the users. Further, certain cable and satellite video programming (e.g., premium programming such as CNN™ or ESPN™) are not available over terrestrial based systems. Such systems, however, use satellite and cable delivery of video broadcast to primarily fixed users. For example, a satellite-based system requires the placement of a satellite dish on the building in which the service is used. The satellite dishes must be positioned in a location on the building so that they are positioned toward the geostationary satellite generating the broadcast signals. If the “view” to the satellite is blocked by trees or other buildings, the service cannot be used. Also, some consumers view the satellite dishes as not aesthetically pleasing. Further, cable television is not available to wireless receivers.
Mobile devices such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants are increasing their presence in the marketplace. The functionality of such devices is increasing to such applications as the Internet. However, such devices have heretofore been limited to Internet applications.
Satellite connectivity to mobile devices is available in a wireless fashion. However, satellite television reception is not practical for wireless handheld devices due to the excessive cost, large size and complexity of antennas desired, and flexibility for tracking the satellite. Satellite radio is available to smaller wireless receivers. However, satellite radio does not include video programming. In this regard, the only video programming available is in the form of short clips. Therefore, it was previously assumed that no economical method for delivering video programming (e.g., cable-like channels) to mobile devices was practical. In this regard, the prior art fails to provide video programming via terrestrial over-the-air transmissions to the typical wireless TV users.
It would therefore be desirable to provide video programming to mobile devices in a reliable and cost effective manner.